


Lo mala persona se contagia

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Dracothon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Draco Malfoy, sea lo que sea, no es una buena persona", frase dicha por J.K. Rowling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo mala persona se contagia

Lo mala persona se contagia. 

Un día eres tú mismo, pequeño, medio idiota y felizmente egoísta: con tu familia, tu mansión y tus juegos. Luego vas a Hogwarts. No eres ni tan pequeño ni tan feliz, pero resultas ser más idiota de lo que creías y en lugar de relacionarte con la gente importante terminas insultándolo en los pasillos. Luego vuelve Voldemort. Ya no eres pequeño, ni feliz y ya no eres tan idiota como para no darte cuenta de las cosas. Desgraciadamente, sigues siendo egoísta. 

O tal vez no. Egoísta. Del latín  _ego_ , yo. Pero tú no piensas en tu “yo”. Piensas en tu padre, delgado y tembloroso, aferrando su bastón. Piensas en la cara de tu madre, mortalmente pálida. Piensas en la mansión Malfoy tomada por asalto y mancillada por los mortífagos. Y cuando intentas matar a Dumbledore por todos los medios, carajo, egoísta es lo que  _menos_  eres. Eres miedo y angustia. Casi, casi más bien ya no eres. Te das por muerto.

Por eso cuando todo eso acaba y miras atrás, descubres que la felicidad verdadera la viviste cuando eras pequeño, medio idiota y felizmente egoísta: con tu familia, tu mansión y tus juegos. Estás algo grandecito para jugar con muñecos, así que decides jugar a ser pequeño, idiota y, sobre todo, egoísta. Haces lo que quieres, cuando quieres, como quieres. No te importa cómo te miran los demás, ni cómo van por ahí murmurando lo mala persona que eres, lo poco que te importa lo que hiciste y lo que le debes al mundo mágico.

¿Cómo va a importante todo eso si ahora eres feliz? ¿Cómo va a importarte si tu madre se ríe a carcajadas y tu padre tiene que fruncir el gesto para aguantarse la risa? Cuando eres feliz los haces felices. Y te sientes pequeño e idiota. Y se siente bien.

Sientes que llegaste a la sabiduría absoluta. 

Y patear a un elfo por sorpresa nunca ha sido tan bueno.

Por eso, cuando te encuentras a Potter, tirado en un charco en Hogsmeade, enlodado hasta la varita, mirando cómo le cae la tormenta sobre la cara de angustia eterna que trae, estás demasiado drogado de felicidad como para detenerte a pensar. 

Lo recoges, lo limpias, lo alimentas, le das palmaditas en la cabeza y le das una patada. No literalmente. Pero le enseñas tu doctrina. Le demuestras lo que aprendiste. Lo haces renunciar al entrenamiento de los aurores, tomarse unas vacaciones de los Weasley y mandarle estúpidas cartas de odio a ese programa muggle que tanto lo ponía de malas.

Pronto él también se carcajea. Está delirante. Brinca, salta, se hace el idiota. Se pasean por las calles como grandes amigos, empujándose mutuamente y comprándose tonterías que no les servirán para nada. 

La gente ya lo odia. 

Tú los has oído murmurar: lo mala persona se contagia. 

Y Draco Malfoy, seas lo que seas, no eres una buena persona. 


End file.
